


Captain of the Guard

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Execution, F/M, Mythology References, Treason, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kankrist Vantas notices Meulin's fighting skills are something special and enjoys watching her practice. Those skills take on a new use when someone tries to assassinate Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



> This fic takes place about 2 months after 'The First Time We Met'
> 
> Enjoy!

A young woman drew an arrow from the quiver on her back and knocked it to the string of the bow in her hands. She relaxed her stance and raised the bow, pulling the string taught.

She exhaled almost inaudibly, the fletching on the arrow ruffling the tiniest amount. Then she released the bowstring and loosed the arrow. There was a whistle and a soft *thunk*. The arrow was firmly embedded in the target. Dead centre.

Swiftly, Meulin Leijon drew and knocked another arrow. Raise, aim, fire. Whistle, *thunk*. This arrow was also dead centre. For it had split the first from knot to tip.

"They say only the finest of archers can split an arrow so completely." Meulin turned around to see Prince Kankrist, Kankri for short, approaching her with a smile on his face "So it stands to reason that the beautiful Artemis who resides in this very palace can do it."  
"Must you continue to call me that, my lord?" Meulin asked with a sigh, despite the smile and the slight rosy blush on her cheeks.  
"I've told you, until we're on a first name basis, I shall continue to name you Goddess of the hunt." Kankri's smile became slightly playful.

It had been only eight weeks since Meulin had met the prince and been introduced to his friends as well. Now Meulin had a solid band of friends as opposed to just Horuss. What could she say? She thought she enjoyed being solitary.

"Why is it that you find entertainment in observing me practice, Sire?" she asked curiously.  
"Because when you wield your bow, or your knives as I have seen in the past, it is not like training with my father's knights. They follow orders, they carry out maneuvers." The pair of them sat down on a nearby bench "But when you use a weapon, it is like an art form. A dance. You are graceful, powerful and so accurate it puts legend to shame. You could not deserve the accolades of Diana and Artemis more."

Meulin was left exceptionally touched by this but managed to hide it "I...didn’t think it was anything special. My father always said I had natural talent but..."  
"But nothing. Meulin Leijon, you are amazing. That's all there is to it." Kankri said firmly.  
"Thank you, Sire." Meulin looked up at the clock tower before she frowned "Don't you have a council meeting with your father?"  
"What?" Kankri looked up at the clock "Damn! I have to go, I'm so sorry." he stood up "Good day." he smiled distractedly before running off.  
"See you later." Meulin called after him.

Kankri nearly sprinted through the hallways, muttering to himself as he wove and ducked around people. He was running down an empty corridor when he heard a wooden clattering from behind a closed door. He slowed down and came to a stop outside of the door. 

He knew that his father was waiting for him and that he was risking being late. But,

"Curse my curiosity." he murmured, opening the door and entering.

He was in the weapons and armour store room, with nothing out of the ordinary except for one quiver of arrows tipped over, with it's contents spilled on the floor. No one else but him seemed to be present.

"How odd." mused Kankri, going over to the quiver and kneeling down to pick up the arrows.

He was suddenly being dragged back up by his neck. Something was wrapped around his neck and being tightened, cutting off his airways. Kankri frantically clutched at the noose-like object, but the person asphyxiating him had a firm grip and unwavering intent to take the prince's life. At some point, a metallic clang echoed around the room as a rack of swords was knocked over in the struggle.

Blackness was creeping into the edges of Kankri's vision when his attacker was shoved roughly away from him, leaving him gasping on the floor and clinging to life with all he had.

Meulin was currently using two knives, one in each hand, to parry, block and deflect the assassin's blade. She saw an opening and delivered a sharp kick to the attacker's crotch and retrieved one of the fallen swords to deliver a blow to the back of the assassin's head, knocking him out cold.

Out cold like the nearly dead Prince. 

She cast the sword aside and ran to Kankri's side, using a knife to carefully cut the fabric noose away.

"Come on, Kankri...wake up...wake up!" she growled to herself.

The prince seemed to jerk back to life, rasping and inhaling precious air. He rolled over and pushed him up to a kneeling position, coughing and spluttering in a very similar manner to how he had when Meulin had first met him.

"Are you alright?" Meulin asked when the fit had subsided.  
"Yes...thanks to you." Kankri said shakily, looking at her. A cough still sounded like it was stuck in his throat.  
"I heard a noise coming from here on the way back to my father's chambers. Naturally I came running back straight away." she shrugged.  
"Were it not for the intervention of Artemis, the nightingale would have fallen prey to the huntsman." Kankri chuckled breathily.

Meulin looked over at the would-be assassin. They were heavily built, and dressed all in black and grey. A hood and mask hid their face and concealed their identity.

"You're hardly a nightingale, Sire. More of a stag, surely. A prince of the forest." smiled Meulin.

Red irises met green ones before both Kankri and Meulin began to laugh. They didn't know why, perhaps it was the relief that Kankri was alright or the headrush of the adrenaline leaving their systems.

When Kankri's voice was somewhat stronger, he summoned the palace guards and had them arrest the masked assassin.

"You should go with them, tell your parents what happened." Meulin said quietly to him, helping him up.  
"In that case, I need you there. You're the one who saved my life." murmured Kankri.  
"Just tell them I hit the assassin over the head with the flat of a sword. I need to tell the others what the happened." Meulin insisted.  
"Very well, I'll come and find you later." Kankri decided.  
"Alright. And make sure you get some water for your throat soon." instructed Meulin.  
~

Meulin dropped her weapons off in her father's quarters before tracking down Rosa, Mituna, Aranea, Horuss and Cronus and telling them what had happened.

"How Awful..." Rosa sat down, a hand pressed to her heart.  
"It's lucky you were there." Aranea squeezed Rosa's shoulder soothingly.  
"iif ii fiind out who triied to kiill Kankrii..." muttered Mituna, gritting his teeth.  
"D--> I wonder how the attacker was able to get into the palace." mused Horuss.  
"Wve may nevwer knowv." shrugged Cronus.

The door opened and everyone turned to see Kankri enter, with his parents at his heels. Horuss, Mituna, Aranea and Cronus bowed while Meulin and Rosa curtsied.

"Ah, so this is the girl who saved my son's life." The King came to stand before Meulin.  
"We owe you a great debt, dear." The Queen said kindly.  
"Um...Me, your majesties?" Meulin looked up, surprised.  
"Indeed! Kankri told us all about how you fended off his attacker." The King informed her.  
"Really?" Meulin's gaze flicked to meet Kankri's.  
"Do you know who triied to kiill the priince, your maje2ty?" asked Mituna.

The King's expression and tone became grave "Aye. It was the captain of the Guard."  
"What?!" Horuss, Mituna and Rosa exclaimed in unison.  
"8astard..." muttered Aranea under her breath.  
Cronus said nothing, merely going into a brooding silence.  
"Oh my god...I beat up the captain of the Guard." Meulin's hands covered her mouth "Your majesties, I must apologise-"  
"Meulin, it's alright." Kankri assured her "He tried to kill me. You are not in the wrong."

The King waited for the outbursts to cease before continuing.  
"An act of treason has been committed today. The traitor will be executed in the morning."  
There was a heavy silence.  
"On a more positive note," he continued "a new captain of the Guard is required. Someone who is a talented fighter, loyal to Prospit and can both give and receive orders. Seeing as it was our son who was nearly killed by the former captain, I have asked him for suggestions for a new one."  
"Only one name was put forward." The Queen looked at Meulin "And it was yours, child."

It took Meulin a moment to realise what had just been said.  
"M-me? The Prince suggested me for Captain of the Guard?" she asked in disbelief.  
"The choice is yours and yours alone." Kankri said gently.

Meulin looked around at the others.  
"What should I do?" she asked.  
"It Could Be A Good Opportunity For You, Sweetie." smiled Rosa.  
"D--> I would e%teremly recommend you do it." nodded Horuss.  
"Yeah, it would bee 2o awe2ome." grinned Mituna.  
"A female captain would 8e 8rilliant." added Aranea "All the male ones are misogynistic pigs anyway." 

Meulin considered this for a moment then turned back to the King and Queen.  
"You're majesties, I shall do my upmost to be worthy of this position."  
The King rubbed his hands together "Then it's settled. From tomorrow onwards you will be Captain Leijon."

The King and Queen left and Aranea and Mituna high fived and Horuss hugged Meulin.

"Congratulations." Cronus shook Meulin's hand before heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?" asked Aranea.  
"I havwe so business to attend to. Alone." Without another word, Cronus left the room.

"Meulin Is A Good Choice For Captain Of The Guard, Sweetie." Rosa said to Kankri, quietly.  
"I know, I'm so glad she decided to do it." Kankri replied.  
"Is There A Reason You Wish To Keep Her By Your Side?" Rosa smiled knowingly.  
"She saved my life. I may need her to do so again, that is all. Why?" Kankri frowned, meeting Rosa's eyes.  
"Oh, Nothing, Sweetie. Nothing At All." Rosa said innocently.  
~

By the next morning, word had spread through the palace like wildfire, telling of the former captain of the Guard's treason and how he was due to be executed.

An hour before the execution, a new rumour set the palace gossips alight: the condemned captain had been found dead in his cell, the only wound a stab wound that ran from his front to his back. A blade had been found in his hand so people concluded that he had been desperate to defy the law in one final act.

After hearing this news, Pounce de Leon dismissed the messenger and closed the door of his and Meulin's quarters to see his daughter gazing out of the window.

"Well, dear daughter," the knight came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder "You're officially Captain of the Guard. How does it feel?"  
Meulin turned her head and smiled at her father "Papa, my only hope is that no harm comes to any occupant of this Kingdom so long as I serve in this position."  
Pounce chuckled and kissed her cheek "So like your mother. She'd be so proud of you, as am I."  
"I love you, Papa."  
"I love you too, my little Huntress."

Pounce grabbed his sword and left to go out on patrol and Meulin returned to looking out of the window. One thing was for sure:

Times were changing.


End file.
